WWE: Sing a Siren's Song
by M.M.Richter-XIII
Summary: In-Storyline. The WWE Divas are suddenly under attack after one of them makes a desperate decision. Now, with a new, very powerful competitor, will the Divas be able to fight her off? Or will the Women's Division be changed forever?


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything concerning WWE (though I massively wish to be a booker)…_

_**A/N:**_** Hello, fellow readers and writers. This is my first wrestling story, and I want to assure you: I'm an avid wrestling fan, and willing to talk to anyone about it. I really enjoy WWE, ROH, CMLL, Dragon Gate, and many other promotions. I'm also a big supporter and fan of Joshi Puroresu and women's wrestling in general with SHIMMER being my favorite promotion just under WWE. Sadly, the 'Divas' on the 'E' don't get much love, but as a writer, I can change that. Also, just for clarification, this story is within kayfabe, so I'll try to stay in character as much as possible. I'm really excited, so I'll stop … yapping? Typing? Anyway, here … we … go:**

WWE: Sing the Siren's Song

Dynamic Entry

1… 2… 3…

Slowly, Gail Kim shuffled to the back, stinging from a particularly hard-fought loss. It was August of 2012, and Gail was in a slump. The latest one was another in a frustrating series of them, and she just couldn't seem to break the ceiling. For what seemed like the longest time, she'd struggled to get back to her world-class form of 2007-2008, but she just couldn't get herself going. She wasn't sure if she was simply psyching herself out or if the others were passing her by or alarmingly … if she didn't have it anymore. Nevertheless, she had to do something, and with desperation firmly set in at this point, she was going to go through with something … risky.

In Washington, D.C's Verizon Center for Monday Night Raw, Gail found a quiet area away from the cameras, a difficult feat in show's backstage area, but it didn't stay that way long. She suddenly heard a loud commotion coming up behind her fast like a speeding car, and turned away as it passed. Coming down the hall were Alex Riley and Zack Ryder, sweating and breathing heavily from their recent match, jabbering and shouting excitedly with real good reason; they were hauling around and showing off two just-won pieces of hardware – The WWE World Tag Team Championship belts!

Zack said with a smile, "See, A-Ry; didn't I tell you that would work?"

Alex replied, "I have to admit; you were right. But don't ask me to do it again… I'm not sure how I did this time. But you…?"

Zack complimented, "That? I've been channeling Warrior for years, but you do an awesome Hogan, especially for your first time."

Alex continued elatedly, "And it led to the gold. If all your ideas are this good, I'm down."

"Sounds good, Bro-ski…!" Zack said as he offered a fist, "Woo Woo Woo, Tag Team champ…"

Pensive at first, Alex eventually reciprocated the fist bump and played along, "And you know it, Tag Team Champ!"

The new champions continued conversing all the way down the hall, and with that wave passed, Gail went back to her business. She pulled out a card with a number on it, and quickly dialed it. In Berwyn, Illinois near Chicago, she was given the card and told to call if she ever needed help; she definitely qualified now…

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered.

"Hi, um…" Gail started apprehensively, "I don't know if you remember me, but you gave me your number in Chicago…"

The woman's voice perked with recognition, replying, "How could I forget you? What can I do for you, Ms. Kim?"

Trying to downplay her desperation, Gail continued, "About your offer… I'm all in. I need any help you can give me."

"I'm glad…" The woman said on the other end with satisfaction, "I could be of some help. The only questions are … when and where."

Gail's stomach turned oddly, but she simply ignored it and went on, "In two weeks at Money in the Bank… We'll shake things up during the Diva Battle Royal."

"I like the sound of that. I'll see you in Portland…"

CLICK! The call ended, and the deal was done. For the first time in a long time, she felt relieved and even slightly excited, but with that came some feelings. There was also uncertainty and even a sense of dreading regret as it dawned on her … that she had just entertained and welcomed something she didn't fully understand…

* * *

><p><strong>Money in the Bank: The Rose Garden; Portland, Oregon<strong>

The night of the latest Pay-Per-View had come, and the Diva free-for-all was becoming an interesting contest in many ways. The current Divas champion had recently gone down with an injury, so this battle royal was for Championship itself … and it showed. Placed in the mid-card part of the show, the battle royal was much more competitive than usual, and after 15 minutes of continuous, hard-hitting action, not one woman had been eliminated… Then, it happened. The lights suddenly started to flicker until they turned red, all the action in the ring stopping as the Divas looked around. Different sirens began to blare throughout the arena from an ambulance siren to a fire engine and finally an air raid siren…

Just before the blasting drone ended, a mystery woman jumped the barricade and ran into the ring, the Divas parting to the sides of the ring's edges. All the Divas were confused, but many were in awe and intimidated by this Amazon. She rivaled Beth and Natalya in physique and build, but she was also taller than all of them except for one. If her presence weren't enough, the piercing and almost disgusted look on her face made her intentions clear… This woman had painful plans for them.

After a brief moment of silence, Nikki and Brie Bella were the first to approach her in a false show of courage, and started to antagonize her, even eventually pushing her though she didn't move. The mystery woman, obviously unaffected, simply gave them a look of disdain and pushed them backward by their faces. Taking offense to the disrespect, the Bella twins both took a swing at her, but the woman skillfully caught them both and threw herself backward, driving the twins into the mat with a double Reverse STO! The sickening impact caused many of the Divas to immediately exit the ring and headed to the back, Nikki and Brie limply rolling out of the ring right after, until Kelly Kelly, Eve, Natalya, Beth Phoenix, Melina, and Gail Kim were left. The situation didn't get much better for the Divas from there…

All the remaining women attacked at once, but the mystery woman incredibly fended them off until she threw Natalya into a corner and threw Beth into her, incapacitating them for the moment. Going straight for her next target, she grabbed Kelly, dazed from a recent attack, and slammed her viciously with a forward Russian leg sweep, drawing an audible cringe from the crowd. The mystery woman tossed Kelly to the outside, getting her out of the way, when Melina went back on the attack. Unfortunately, she only succeeded in getting caught herself, and the woman planted her with a snap suplex … but she didn't let go; she maintained the hold as she got back up, and hit her with a second vertical suplex but again without a release. The woman again got back up, practically dragging Melina at this point, and completed the trifecta with a third vertical suplex, finally letting Melina go.

POCK! The next moment, Eve caught the woman off-guard with an enzuigiri to the back of the head, and took advantage the woman's dazed state, and attempted her snap swinging neckbreaker. The woman spun out of the move, clutched Eve, and threw her overhead as she fell back, hitting Eve with a perfectly-executed Belly to Belly Suplex and throwing her all the way out of the ring. Natalya, finally recovered, tripped the woman up and attempted a Sharpshooter, only to get kicked away. Trying to take advantage of the distance and the woman's recovery, Natalya went for a discus clothesline, but the woman ducked it, going behind Natalya as she grabbed her, and slammed Natalya's head and shoulders in the mat with a German Suplex. Keeping her hands locked, she lifted Natalya up to her feet, and used the opportunity to toss her to the outside.

Finally, Beth stood and faced off with the woman, the audience starting to rumble as the collision was clearly about to commence, Suddenly, Gail Kim, who'd stayed down in the corner for the entire confrontation up to this point, grabbed Beth and hit her with 'Eat Defeat', an inverted stomp facebreaker! While Beth was stunned, the woman lifted her over her back, grabbed Beth's head, and planted her with an 'Air Raid Siren', ending the altercation with both Gail and the woman throwing Beth out of the ring.

The mystery woman raised Gail's arm in triumph, and the huge boos from the Portland crowd rained down as they could tell what had just taken place. Feeling victorious, Gail started to step away … but the woman held her close. The boos stopped as the crowd reacted, everyone including Gail slowly realizing what was coming. Gail swallowed hard as her sweat turned cold, and slowly looked as a chill ran down her spine. The woman, sure enough, looked at Gail with the same look that she gave the rest of the Divas before. Gail started to say something, but the words stuck in her throat … and it was too late in any case. The woman viciously drove her knee into Gail's mid-section, and mercilessly delivered one of the known most devastating moves: the dreaded back to back double underhook piledriver, the Kudo Driver!

The carnage was evident. The woman finally exited the ring with all the high level Divas writhing on the arena floor. Melina, the only other woman left in the ring other than the motionless Gail Kim, saw an unexpected opportunity, dragged herself up, and managed to get Gail out of the ring before falling back to the mat herself… DINGDINGDING!

Justin Roberts announced to the audience, "Here is your winner and the new WWE Divas Champion, Melina!"

The woman watched from outside the ring as none of the other ladies could even react to the proclamation. Even the victorious Melina was near motionless as her new title was laid across her. Seemingly sated, the mysterious woman left as ominously as she entered, climbing back over the barricade and disappearing into the crowd…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rock the Cradle Suplex<strong>_

For weeks after 'Money in the Bank', the WWE Divas were under attack, held in constant distress under the shadow of the vicious newcomer, appropriately dubbed 'Siren'. She immediately began closely observing all the Diva matches while sitting at ringside, simply watching but not reacting or budging. Siren also showed no brand exclusivity as she appeared on both Raw and Smackdown, creating an overwhelming sense of paranoia and fear among the ladies. She continued to attack, but her target selection only added to the nervousness simply for its unpredictability; sometimes she would only attack the loser of the match, sometimes attacked mid-match, often when it involved Kelly or the Bella twins, and sometimes she didn't attack at all. The entire unsettling atmosphere was cemented by one sobering fact: there was no way to stop Siren since no one could tell what she wanted or was after…

Finally, the week before Summerslam when the tension was palpable, resistance came. On the Monday Night Raw before, Layla El and AJ Lee were in a match, and Siren was in her now-usual spot seated beside the announce table. Even though both Divas were understandably distracted by Siren's presence and constantly looked back at her, Layla and AJ had a good match with AJ's speed and agility clashing with Layla's more opportunistic style. Eventually, the British Diva countered AJ's Victory Roll into a successful pin after a spirited 11-minute contest. Siren rose from her chair and entered the ring, causing both Layla and AJ to cautiously back up into the opposite corner at the prospect of facing off with the dangerous woman… Suddenly, Gail Kim raced down and slid into the ring between Siren and the Divas. The tension built as Gail beckoned Siren to fight … but Siren didn't take and, after shooting Gail an irritated glare, simply exited the ring.

That brief confrontation only escalated to its natural conclusion on Smackdown four days later. Siren again sat at ringside, this time to watch Kaitlyn and Alicia Fox face-off. Both Divas were also distracted per usual, but Kaitlyn managed to push through and use her power to toss Alicia around. Ever resourceful, Alicia eventually raked Kaitlyn's eyes and quickly connected with a scissors kick … but no pin came; Siren deftly slipped into the ring, and quickly hit Alicia with a 'Single Minor', a forward Russian leg sweep before she could even attempt to cover. The dangerous invader turned her attention to the still-recovering Kaitlyn, and where their eyes met, the Diva knew what was coming and began to crawl backward.

Meanwhile, Siren was so focused on Kaitlyn … that she failed to notice Gail Kim climbing the turnbuckle Kaitlyn was crawling toward. She looked up just in time to take Gail's front missile dropkick right in the chest, getting sent tumbling backward! Gail quickly followed up and attempted 'Eat Defeat' on a dazed Siren, but Siren countered, spinning Gail around and grabbing her for a German suplex. Incredibly motivated, Gail broke Siren's grip, spun around, and nailed her with a straight-jacket neckbreaker, Gail's 'Happy Ending'! Siren could only roll out of the ring as she held her head, while Gail asked for and got a microphone…"

Gail climbed on the second rope over Siren, and proclaimed, "You … are finished! I brought you in, and now I'm taking you out…! You and me, Tokyo, Summerslam… And after I beat you … you'll never, ever step foot in this ring again!"

Siren rubbed her head one last time before standing upright, and pointed at Gail with a nod. The challenge accepted, the crowd cheered as Gail climbed down to help Kaitlyn, Siren again disappearing over the barricade…

* * *

><p><strong>Summerslam: Tokyo Dome; Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

Gail quietly walked down the hall, putting on her coat and shades as she thought about her upcoming match. Her concentration was abruptly broken however when she ran into a group of Divas, Alicia Fox, Rosa Mendes, Tamina, the Bella twins, and Melina…

Feeling the hostility, Gail preemptively said, "Listen. You don't have to say anything… I'm going to fix this."

Melina replied, obviously upset, "Yeah, you better fix this! It's your fault we're in this mess…"

Gail said quickly, trying to calm her, "And I'm going to clean it up… Don't worry."

"We're not worried." Melina said even as she visibly tried to hold her feelings down, "Just … just make sure you win."

Gail looked them all in the eyes, where it was clear why they were standing here in front of her; they weren't angry … but afraid. Understanding, Gail gave them all a silent nod and continued. On the way, Gail passed by the Tag Champions Alex Riley and Zack Ryder with Ryder dressed in a black suit with his hair slicked back and Riley in business attire with glasses and red suspenders, and Maryse accompanying them; it was an obvious dig at Ted Dibiase II, one of their opponents, but Gail's attention soon landed with Maryse. One exchanged look between the two Divas said more than words, showing that the upcoming conflict was not lost on the French Diva in the least.

Coming to the home stretch, Gail came to a long corridor plastered on both sides with official posters advertising the main event: a No Disqualification, 60-minute Iron Man Match between John Cena and CM Punk, Cena's 'Attitude Adjustment' and STF are banned, Loser Leaves Raw… She finally saw the steps just ahead of her but not before she came to another group of Divas, Kelly Kelly, AJ, Eve, Kaitlyn, Layla, Beth Phoenix, and Natalya, watching the monitor in the interview area, the same very worried look spread amongst them…

Gail took a deep breath as she took off her shades, and earnestly said, "Okay, before I go out there, I just want to say that I'm sorry… I'm sorry for putting all of you through this."

Natalya quickly waved her down, and replied somewhat reassuringly, "Don't worry about that now. You're fighting for all of us, so … good luck out there."

Kelly added, unable to help sounding anxious, "And Gail…? Be careful, okay?"

Gail silently accepted their well wishes and continued up the stairs to the entrance. She waited until she heard her theme, 'International Woman', begin to play, and ran out of the entrance to the loud cheers of the crowd.

As she walked down the aisle and slapped hands with the crowd, Justin Roberts announced, "This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada… Gail Kim!"

She slid into the ring, gestured to the crowd, and … then there was only the wait. Gail took off her coat and tossed her shades into the crowd as she paced in anticipation, eagerness, and apprehension for her enemy. Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long. Several short moments later, the air raid siren slowly revved up to a blare before transitioning to a rock song reminiscent of Breaking Benjamin's 'Evil Angel'. Siren emerged from the tunnel and stood at the top of the ramp as she surveyed the crowd, and the audience cheered even louder for her as they seemed to recognize her. She was clad in an all-white outfit including an athletic skirt with tennis shorts underneath. A red circle on her back was meant to resemble the Japanese flag, and around it were two phrases in kanji: Joshi Puroresu and Onna Bugeisha. Siren finally wore hand wraps and knee-high boots with two names on them, one on the left ones and one on the right ones: Megumi Kudo and Mariko Yoshida….

Justin Roberts announced, "And her opponent, from San Francisco, California … Siren!"

Siren made her way down the ramp and climbed into the ring, staring holes into her opponent. Gail meanwhile reciprocated the stare-down while she continued to build her courage and fervor. The referee gestured to both women, signaled to the timekeeper, and … DINGDING!

* * *

><p>Most matches began with a brief circling of the two opponents and a collar-elbow tie-up, but not this one. As soon as the bell rang, Gail Kim rushed forward and hit Siren with blistering Spear, taking the taller woman down. Not letting up for one moment, Gail instantly mounted her enemy, and began to rapidly punch away. Siren managed to get her arms up to protect her head, trying to break the breakneck pace Gail had taken, but to no avail. Finally, Siren managed to power her up and toss Gail off of her.<p>

Not letting up, Gail went back on the attack as Siren made her way back to her feet, continuing to punch away at her opponent, and soon bounced her off the ropes in an Irish Whip attempt. Siren, being stronger however, countered to send Gail into the ropes instead, and prepared to deliver a clothesline. Unable to be denied, Gail ducked to attack, picking up speed as she went, bounced off the opposite ropes, and channeled all her momentum into a strong running front dropkick, hitting Siren right in the chest.

Gail continued her attack as Siren rose back to her feet and came for her. Using her foe's momentum against her, Gail flipped the incoming Siren an arm drag. The process repeated twice more with Gail getting good strength behind her third throw as she propelled Siren all the toward the corner. Gail followed after her, and lifted Siren onto the top rope. Knowing no good would come of this, Siren began to brawl with Gail to escape the dangerous position, and managed a hard enough strike to stagger Gail momentarily. Relentless and motivated, Gail recovered quickly as Siren stood up on the top, ran up the buckles, and threw Siren with a springboard arm drag, bringing the crowd to its feet and hitting Siren with high impact from the high risk maneuver.

Usually, the rare move was enough to ensure a pin for Gail, but to her slight surprise, Siren was up to her feet only moments later, before Gail could even approach to make a pin attempt. Fortunately, her unrelenting offense was noticeably taking its toll on Siren as she staggered on her feet in an obvious daze. Not letting the opportunity go to waste and going for the kill, Gail vaulted onto Siren's shoulders, took her opponent down with a hurricanrana, and hooked one leg for a pin…

_1… 2…_ Siren kicked her leg from Gail's hold while pushing Gail off her chest, escaping the pin.

Siren rolled to the outside, trying to break Gail's momentum and trying to catch her breath from Gail's unexpected frenzy. Not wanting to let Siren get a rest, Gail went out to the apron, ran along it as Siren turned, and threw herself into the her with a splash.

Gail continued to attack, ignoring the referee's admonishment as she punched and kicked the downed Siren. The taller woman tried to push her enthusiastic attacker back, but like before, it had little effect. Desperate, Siren pulled out a dangerous maneuver: she soon caught an errant kick from Gail, spun her around, clutched her waist, and … THUD! Siren executed a textbook German Suplex, but due to the positioning, Gail Kim didn't land on the floor and instead was driven into the announce table! And despite the norm, this desk was reinforced and thus gave nothing when Gail was thunderously planted into it. Taking the opportunity, Siren rolled into the ring.

While Siren recovered in the ring, Gail was near motionless, painfully sprawled in front Matt Striker, Jim Ross, and Jerry Lawler as the referee's count started to get high. Finally all together again, Siren started out for her opponent, only to be stopped by the referee, inadvertently breaking the count. Siren wouldn't take that however, and so slid out of the ring, hauled Gail off the table, and tossed her back in the ring.

Now, Gail was in trouble, her back thoroughly compromised, and Siren stalked after her as she struggled to her feet using the ropes, watching and moving in slowly. Seeing out of the corner of her eye after getting to her feet, Gail slightly bounced off the ropes to get herself moving, and took a wild swing at her encroaching foe. Siren easily countered, catching Gail, and hit her with an Uranage side slam, adding further damage to Gail's back. Siren next hooked Gail's leg…

_1… 2…_ Gail managed to get her shoulder up, but not strongly.

Going to back to work, Siren dragged Gail to feet, but Gail defensively fought herself free. Clutching her aching back but trying to ignore the pain, Gail forced herself to the ropes again, but again Siren caught her, this time with a more impactful follow-up. Siren held Gail for but a split second, and tossed Gail overhead as she fell backward, throwing Gail with a huge Belly to Belly Suplex! Siren again followed by hooking Gail's leg…

_1… 2…_ Gail managed to kick out again, weaker than before.

Not wasting time or giving a chance to recover, Siren lifted Gail back up, against her will, and placed her in the corner front-first. With emphasis and heartlessness, Siren drove her forearm deep in Gail's back, twisting Gail's face into a pained grimace, and repeated the practice several times. Siren finally backed up, Gail barely able to stay up at this point, ran forward, and slammed her forearm into Gail one more time with all the speed and power she'd built up. Gail let out a loud shriek of pain from the impact before crumbling to the mat.

Siren, obviously not done, lifted Gail back up, backed up again, and ran forward for another running strike. Gail however fell back down and maneuvered her body just enough for Siren to miss and collide with the turnbuckle. Pushing her extreme pain aside, Gail quickly jumped up on the ropes and flew toward Siren for a Springboard Cross body. Using the perfect counter, Siren caught Gail, rolled through to diffuse her momentum, stood up with Gail still in her arms, and planted her with a running powerslam. Siren immediately went for a pin.

_1… 2… _Gail managed to force her shoulder up from under Siren, exerting a lot of energy to do so.

It was incredibly evident that Siren was a machine. She methodically stalked her opponent, and punished her with stunning callousness. She didn't argue or second-guess the near falls; in fact, she didn't even acknowledge the referee. For her, there was only the match and her opponent. It became even more obvious a few times … when a glimmer of a smile emerged on her face, seemingly of satisfaction!

Siren lifted Gail up from behind and methodically drove three stiff knees right into Gail's lower back, preparing her for what was next. She then lifted Gail up and brought her down with an unforgiving back drop suplex, causing Gail to sit up straight from the impact. Siren simply pushed her back down and covered her.

_1… 2… _Gail again had to power out, robbing her of more much-needed energy.

Undeterred or even affected by succession of near-pinfalls, Siren again lifted Gail into position, and took her over with a vertical suplex, this time not releasing. Rolling back into position, Siren carried Gail back to her feet in the clutch, and punished her with a second suplex, again with no release. She rolled Gail a third time, drawing an audible response from the crowd, and, completing the trinity and putting an exclamation point on the exchange, planted Gail with yet another vertical suplex, Gail merely letting out a pained but exhausted groan after the extended punishment.

Siren declined a pin attempt, circled around to Gail's legs, giving a nod that would indicate nothing good, and stepped one leg over. Taking a slower but no less painful approach, she folded Gail's legs into a figure-four and flipped her by stepping back over, using Gail's own legs to add pressure to her already-ailing back with an Inverted Cloverleaf. Her injured back bent unnaturally upon itself, Gail soon raised her hand, but resisted the urge to relent and began fervently reaching for the ring ropes. Siren soon found her captive getting close to the reprieve of the ropes, and so pulled Gail back into the center of the ring and dropped to her knees, adding even more pressure on her opponent. The compression on her spine near-unbearable now, Gail again entertained the thought of tapping out for relief, but with everything at stake and despite herself, she again dragged herself the seemingly-incredible distance toward the ropes. The crowd building to a buzz the closer she got, Gail struggled her way forward until she finally took hold of the bottom rope.

Gail pulled herself along the bottom rope toward the corner, unwilling to attempt standing, and Siren calmly followed behind her, allowing her to struggle. Reaching the corner, Gail finally saw Siren closing in, and desperately kicked her to keep her back. POCK! Gail managed to finally land a stiff kick right to Siren's face, staggered the dangerous woman and allowing Gail to pull herself to her feet using the ropes. Once Siren cleared her head, she rushed at Gail, but the Diva quickly countered, using her opponent's momentum to lift Siren up and viciously slam her with a double leg flip spinebuster, a move Gail called the 'Toronto Slam'. Having used a lot of energy to executed the high impact move however, Gail could only slump back into the corner from fatigue, unable to cover.

Significantly rattled by the punishing slam, Siren laid prone in stunned pain for several moments, but like before, a move that would finish off most other women only seemed to slow Siren, and she soon made her way to her feet again. Seeing her treacherous enemy in an obvious disadvantage, Gail pushed her pain aside as she pushed herself, dashed toward Siren, and twirled along her body until she gripped Siren's head with her legs and wrenched Siren's arm; Gail had Siren trapped in the excruciating 'Flying Dragon', Gail's tilt-a-whirl headscissors armbar! Siren was not only caught, but because of the Gail's position and combination locks, it was nearly impossible for her to break the hold or even see. Soon, she fell to her knees as her consciousness began to slip… Realizing the match was slipping away, Siren gathered her strength, clutched Gail with her free arm, and slammed her down with a modified sidewalk slam, breaking the hold and again attacking Gail's back.

Holding her head after two moves targeted in Gail's comeback, Siren shook of her pain, lifted Gail into position, and attempted another vertical suplex. However, Gail reversed it to land on her feet, pulled Siren's head back into an inverted facelock, and locked her into a Dragon Sleeper, the crowd erupting into cheers at the cherished move. Trying to quickly escape the intense pressure on her head and neck, Siren twice tried to lift Gail back up over her head, but Gail was not to be denied and dropped to a knee, dropping Siren into a bridge and locking the hold in tight. Siren again was held hostage as Gail's position made it extremely difficult to escape or even gain her bearings, and again she felt her consciousness fading. Once more, Siren found a counter; she used her back strength to raise up to a standing position, pulled apart Gail's just enough to spin around, and took Gail overhead with a Northern Lights Suplex. She held the clutch to hold Gail's shoulders down…

_1… 2… _Gail forced her shoulders up, keeping the contest alive.

"Yoshida Mariko-sama!" Siren shouted to the obvious delight of the crowd.

Calling out what she had in store in a way, Siren brought the still-dazed Gail up, elevated her over her shoulder while clutching Gail's head with her opposite, took a slight jump into the air, and drove Gail's head and shoulders into the mat with a tremendous Air Raid Crash, bringing the crowd to its feet. Siren simply hooked Gail's leg after the finishing move…

_1… 2…THR… _Gail forced one shoulder up at the last possible moment to the audible amazement of the crowd.

For the first time, Siren seemed to see the referee; she looked up at him and asked about the count, certain it was a three-count. The referee quickly informed her that it was only a near-fall, and, contrary to the usual response, Siren smiled and nodded as if … she were impressed! Going back to her opponent, Siren tried to pull Gail up to her feet, only for Gail to defensively swat her hands away. Siren persistently continued and managed to get Gail to her feet. Suddenly, out of pure self-preservation, Gail broke free, grabbed one of Siren's arms, put her foot on Siren's chin, and pulled her forward as Gail herself fell backward; she'd blasted Siren with 'Eat Defeat', Siren falling backward listlessly.

Both women slowly made their way to their feet after a long, arduous fight. Siren went for Gail once again, but suddenly Gail wrapped her up into a straight jacket hold, and slammed her down emphatically with 'Happy Ending', hooking her leg afterwards…

_1… 2… TH… _Siren forced her one shoulder off the mat a moment before defeat.

In disbelief, Gail looked to the referee, who informed her it was only a two-count, and quickly descended into sadness at her most impactful move's failure. Gail was desperate throughout the match, but she was even more so after that. Looking for something to finish the match, she went to a turnbuckle, climbed to the very top, and waited. Siren slowly made her way to her feet, her head still ringing and throbbing from the succession of impacts she'd just suffered, and groggily turned into Gail's sights. With her opponent in perfect position, Gail launched herself off the ropes with her legs straight out, ready to deliver a missile dropkick … but there was no contact; Siren realized she was in danger, and dove out the way at the last moment. THUD! Gail landed hard on her still-injured back, shaking the ring and punishing her own body.

"Kudo Megumi-sama!" Siren shouted a second woman's name, the crowd reacting to another recognized name.

Siren quickly took advantage as Gail attempted to stand. She turned and hooked both of Gail's arms, turned them both around, lifted Gail upside down with her, and after a brief pause, drove Gail's upper body into the canvas with the devastating and horrific 'Kudo Driver', the crowd again cheering for a native move. Siren finally lifted both of Gail's legs to hold her down … but there was only one result possible now…

_1… 2… 3... DINGDINGDING!_

Justin Roberts formally announced as the crowd cheered and applauded the hard-fought bout, "Here is your winner … Siren!"

Siren looked over the appreciative and amazed crowd as her theme cut in, the referee raising her hand for all to see. She then looked at the motionless Gail, and a satisfied, seemingly impressed smirk emerged on her face. Siren took a long look at her fallen opponent and actually started to approach her, but she didn't get far before she was prevented. Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Eve, and Kelly rushed into the ring, coming to Gail's aid, immediately stood between her and Siren. Not pushing the issue further, the victorious woman simply nodded at the unity, and exited the ring. As the other Divas attended to the virtually-unconscious Gail Kim, Siren walked up the ramp to the backstage area … her new home.

End Chapter

**_A/N: _And that's a wrap; I hope you enjoyed it. Now, this is going to be a one-shot for now, but there is more story for this, a lot more. If you want me to continue, please let me know. Thank you again for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you come back to read more. Please R&R, and as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


End file.
